


Under the Mistletoe

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Bughead Christmas oneshots. I do not own the comics or show.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty stared up at the looming building apprehensively, wondering if she had made a massive mistake by traveling all the way to the city to go to school. She knew NYU was one of the best and had an expansive journalism program. She'd undoubtedly have no problem getting acclimated to New York City, it was just the thought of leaving everything she knew back in Riverdale that made her stomach flip around uneasily. However, as Betty tightened her ponytail, she knew that if she could overcome the horrors of Riverdale, she could survive the big apple.

Tugging on her bag strap, she made her way through the busy quad, eyes flitting around for a notice board that would tell her how to get to her lecture hall. Once she found a board that looked promising, Betty directed her feet towards it, murmuring apologies as she brushed past hundreds of other students. There was a sizeable gap between the students milling around the board and she fit herself into it seamlessly, staring up at the board. It looked like her lecture was on the third floor, in the left wing of the building. She made her way towards it.

As Betty walked, she fiddle with her strap again, thinking about the past summer. She and Polly had spent the majority of it together, minus two weeks at the end when Archie and Betty had taken a road trip to signal the start of their adulthood. The two had been best friends since birth, and there wasn't anything Betty wouldn't do for him. They had even tried dating, simply because it felt like they owed it to themselves to try. Didn't work out in their favor but it did provide a stronger foundation for their friendship and for that, she was eternally grateful.

Then, there was Ronnie, Archie's current girlfriend and surrogate sister of sorts to Betty. She was surprised that they had gotten along so well so quickly, especially when Ronnie joined the group after years of friendship between Betty and Archie. But, things worked out well enough and Betty couldn't imagine having either one of them out of her life at this point.

Betty eventually made it to the room the lecture was in and took a seat in the second row, pulling out her laptop, pens, spiral, and highlighters. She was anything if not thoroughly prepared. Glancing at her watch, she realized she had about ten minutes to spare until the professor was due so set about straightening the supplies on her desk meticulously. It wasn't until she had started dusting off her laptop needlessly did she hear a voice.

"Is this seat taken?" Betty looked up to spot a beanie-clad guy who looked to be about her age staring at the seat. She quickly shook her head.

"Not at all…," she trailed off, hoping he'd fill in the blanks.

"Jughead Jones," came the reply, and Betty nearly snorted but disguised it as a cough at the last minute.

He looked at her in amusement. "The real thing is worse, trust me."

"Is that possible?" Betty teased, and Jughead smirked.

"Believe it or not, yeah, it is," he replied. "Your turn."

"My turn for what?" Betty asked confusedly, unsure of what he was referring to.

"Well, you know my name. It's only fair I know yours'," Jughead replied, and Betty felt her cheeks warm.

"Of course, where are my manners?" Betty murmured. "I'm Betty Cooper."

"Well, Betty Cooper, thanks for letting me sit here," Jughead said, and she nodded absentmindedly; the professor had just entered the room at that moment.

All throughout the introductory lesson, Betty took rapid notes, paying avid attention to every detail the professor expressed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought of her mother and wondered if she managed to keep her 4.0 she had in high school if it would be placating enough for her. Then, deciding to not get wrapped up in the thoughts of Alice Cooper, whom she had purposefully left behind in Riverdale, Betty returned her attention back onto the subject material. Five minutes before the class was scheduled to be dismissed was when they were actually dismissed, and Betty began packing up everything.

Standing up from her seat, she heard a throat being cleared and looked towards the source; she spotted Jughead shutting his own laptop.

"Thanks for letting me sit next to you, Betty Cooper," he said, sheepish grin on his face. Betty smiled back in kind.

"Of course. You didn't distract me from my note taking so I count it as win," she replied teasingly, and Jughead laughed. She decided his laughter suited him and would like to hear it more often.

"I'll see you on Wednesday?" Jughead asked, and Betty nodded.

"I'll be the one in pink," she replied dryly, and he laughed again before they went their own ways.

XXX

Betty saved the seat next to her on Wednesday in case Jughead thought she might not want him to sit next to her again. Growing up with a strict mother, Betty was instilled with the fear of what other people thought of her and for some reason unbeknownst to her, she wanted to make Jughead like his first impression of her. When he slouched into the room, she smiled as he caught her eye, tilting her head towards the desk.

"Did you just save me a seat?" Jughead asked cheerfully as he sat down, and she nodded, biting her lip to keep from smiling. "What are we, in elementary school?"

Betty couldn't help it, she tilted her head back, opened her mouth, and let out a peal of laughter.

"Gosh no, when I was in elementary school, I barely talked to my only friend I had back then, let alone saved him a seat," she replied.

Jughead nodded. "Well, I'm honored. Oh, and Betts? You should do that more often."

"Do what?" Betty asked, brow furrowed.

"Laugh."

XXX

As the leaves began to change colors, Betty started counting down the days until Christmas break. She wasn't going home this year, having had enough of her controlling parents. So, after saving up enough money from the coffee shop she started to work at, Betty finally had enough for a one-bedroom apartment and planned to spend the holidays there. Sure, she hadn't told any of her friends that she wasn't coming home yet, but she knew they'd understand. Mostly, she was just looking forward to the peace and quiet. The peace and quiet that was currently being interrupted by a loud knock on her door.

Marking her page in her text book, Betty made her way to the door and unlocked it, opening it to reveal Jughead standing there, hands shoved in his pockets. Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper had become best friends of sorts in their own way. Him, the brooding writer; she the actively persistent journalist. It was a pairing that shouldn't have worked but it did, well at that, and she was grateful. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Juggie," she said, opening her door further to grant him entrance into her home. He kicked his shoes off by the front door, the way she liked it, and turned to look at her.

"I'm not going home for Christmas," he said without preamble, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Funnily enough, neither am I. But, you already knew that," she replied.

"Funny how things work out, huh?" Jughead asked, smirking at her. She shook her head.

"Juggie, go spend the holidays with your family," she said. "I'll be fine."

"Betty, you and I are past the point of not recognizing the fact that we're a package deal now. Where one is, the other is surely to follow," he said.

"I'll be fine," she reiterated, but he just shook his head.

"Nope!" Jughead commented cheerfully. "You got me for the holidays, Coop."

Betty sighed, knowing in her heart it'd be useless to argue the point. Besides, if she was being honest with herself, it was nice to know that she'd have a friendly face to see for the holidays after all.

"Fine," she acquiesced. "But, I have studying to do right now."

"That's where you're wrong, Betts," Jughead said, and she looked at him.

"What?"

"We, my dear friend, are going Christmas tree shopping!" Jughead enthused.

Betty laughed. "I told you one time, one time that I have never gone Christmas tree shopping and suddenly we're going? Are you a magic genie that I don't know about?"

"Tell me you haven't been watching Disney movies lately," Jughead implored, groaning. She feigned offense.

"Only the good ones," she rebuffed.

"Well, Elsa, forget your studying material – you know it by heart by now. We are going out and getting into the holiday spirit," he said, tone leaving no room for doubt. Betty knew this was one fight she wasn't going to win.

"Alright," she grumbled. "I'll go, but I'll hate every minute of it."

"That's the spirit I'm looking for!"

XXX

Betty had to admit that the tree farm Jughead had brought her to on the outskirts of the city was pretty impressive. The ten-foot-tall trees loomed all around her, begging to be chopped down and taken home. Jughead said that picking out a tree was an art to be crafted, not rushed. So, here they were, walking arm-in-arm, looking at all the trees.

"What about that one?" Betty asked, tilting her head towards one in the thick of farm.

Jughead appraised it. "Too dry."

Betty didn't even know a Christmas tree could be dry. She nodded and kept looking.

"Jughead?" Betty asked a few moments later.

"Hmm?"

"Why is Christmas so important to you?" Betty asked softly.

Jughead thought about it, before shrugging. "I just have really good memories of Christmas with my little sister when we lived together. Waking up Christmas morning and finding her crawling into my bed, too afraid to go wake up our parents by herself to see if we could open the presents."

Betty knew enough about Jughead's family to know that his father was a recovering alcoholic and his mom had taken off his sister, Jellybean, when he was a kid.

"I bet you were a great older brother," she murmured, and he smiled, the kind that lit up his eyes.

"I like to think so," he replied quietly. She squeezed his arm affectionately as he paused.

"This one," he said.

"What?"

"This is the tree," he reiterated, and she looked at it. Even she had to admit it looked better than the rest.

"It's so green and thick," she said in wonderment.

"It's perfect," he emphasized, and she nodded her agreement.

"This one," she said fondly, and he smiled.

XXX

By the time they got back to her apartment and put the tree up, Betty went to go unpack the box of decorations she had taken to the city with her. They were decorations she had bought over the years and promised she'd put them on her own tree, if she ever got one. While she was digging out the decorations from the back of her closet, Jughead was making hot chocolate for them to sip on.

When she got back into her living room, Jughead was sitting on the couch with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"They're not much," she said apologetically, nodding her head towards the box in her arms, "but they're all I've got."

"It'll be fine, Betts," Jughead promised. She nodded and they set about putting the lights on first. Betty had bought multicolor lights, knowing her mom had always said white was more traditional. Betty didn't want to be traditional anymore. They paused intermittently to unwrap themselves from the lights, and to laugh at one another when they pulled silly faces. Eventually, the lights got on properly, and they started hanging up the ornaments.

"These are great, Betts," Jughead complimented her, and she felt warm with pride as she tried to keep her smile from stretching across her face too much.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Where did you get them? These don't look like the type of ornaments Alice Cooper would have, not based off what you've told me about your mom," he said. Staring at the little Frosty and Rudolph ornament in her hand, she chuckled.

"They're not. I think my mother would have a heart attack if she had something as "tacky as Frosty the Snowman" hanging on her perfect tree. I picked these up over the years at yard sales or secondhand stores, liking the fact that they all once belonged to another family. I like to sometimes pretend the families are happier than mine," she murmured.

Jughead nodded. He knew all about her family; well, the information she had divulged to him. He knew Alice Cooper fought tooth and nail to attain the perfect, wholesome image of what a family should look like and that Betty was desperate to shed herself of that image. He didn't press anymore about the decorations.

When the tree was finally done, they stepped back and admired their handiwork.

"So what do you think Betts? Still a horrible afternoon?" Jughead asked, and she shook her head.

"No, and I can think of one thing that might make it even better," she replied quietly. He looked at her curiously and she placed her hand on his cheek, smiling when he nuzzled into it. She brushed her lips across his once, savoring the taste of chocolate emanating from them, before pulling back.

"Merry Christmas, Juggie," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Betts."

Author's notes: Because I love the holidays (but tend to deal with depression during them), I'm writing oneshots for bughead during Christmas. Hope you enjoy and prompts accepted in the comments. I'll come up with my own, too. Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

"Juggie, did you get the gifts?" Betty called from their kitchen. She was currently tending to the two pies she had promised Alice Cooper she'd bring home for their Christmas Eve dinner. She wrapped the still cooling pies in tinfoil, making sure the golden crust didn't get smooshed in the process.

"Yeah, Betts. Putting them in the car now!" Jughead replied, and she smiled slightly to herself. How lucky was she to have found someone who would willingly go spend Christmas Eve with her neurotic family? Laughing to herself, she put the pies in their holders, before dusting her hands off on her apron. It was Christmas Eve and, naturally, everything was going according to plan for Betty and her boyfriend. Betty had written out a set schedule for them to follow, making sure all the I's were dotted and the T's were crossed.

Once the pies were taken care of, Betty took off her apron, smiling fondly at the picture of Rudolph that had been stitched on. Knowing her love of having secondhand things, it was part of Jughead's first Christmas gift he had ever gotten her. He had told her he had gone over to the town a couple hours away from the city and shopped through their thrift stores, trying to find the best gift possible. The apron, along with a secondhand edition of A Christmas Story, and Betty nearly told him she loved him that night.

Jughead walked into the kitchen just then. "Smells good in here, Betts."

She smiled. "The pies are finished cooling and the kitchen has been cleaned. All that's left is to survive Christmas with the Coopers."

Perhaps her boyfriend could tell how her smile became a bit more forced in that moment because he was moving towards her, placing himself directly in front of her. She wedged herself between his legs, snaking her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be fine, baby," he murmured, and she sighed.

"You don't know my mom like I do," she muttered.

"No, but I know you," Jughead countered, and she smiled against his chest, inhaling the scent of him. He smelled like coffee and cigarettes.

"Hmm, nice save," she murmured, looking up at him. He dropped a kiss to her forehead, holding his lips there for an immeasurable amount of time and she sighed contentedly. They stood like that, tucked away in their safe bubble, for God knows how long. It wasn't until Jughead cleared his throat did Betty pull herself back to the present moment.

"We should probably get on the road if we want to beat the traffic," he said, and she nodded.

"Alright," she agreed. She detached herself from his hold gently and made her way to where the pies were.

"Can you hold these for me while I put my coat on?" Betty asked. "And don't even think about sneaking a bite."

"You wound me, Betts," Jughead replied in feigned offense. She giggled as she passed the pies off to her boyfriend before going to the chair where she had draped her coat over the night before. Sliding into her jacket, she shivered slightly at the cool touch it brought.

"Mission accomplished, then," she teased, eyes twinkling as she looked at him with a smirk. Jughead laughed.

"Alright, Coop. You win," he conceded, and she grinned.

"Now let's go before Mama Cooper brings her wrath down upon all who are late," he added, and she nodded. With one last cursory glance around, she took the pies from him, looped her arm through his, and the couple made their way out of their apartment and down to the lobby.

It had been two years since they graduated and this was the first year Betty was bringing home Jughead. It wasn't that he hadn't met her parents before, (he had); it was just that he hadn't met them in their home. Where secrets were kept locked away.

They made their way to their car that was in the parking garage, and Betty was pleased to find it was already turned on and running. She slid into the vehicle, sighing happily at the warmth it provided. She fiddled around with the radio knob, trying to find a station that was playing Christmas music. Once she found what she was after, she turned it down low to provide itself as a source of background noise and looked at her boyfriend.

"I need coffee," she admitted, and he chuckled.

"You've already had three cups, baby," he replied, and she smiled.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways, right?" Betty asked, and he rolled his eyes fondly.

"Of course," he agreed. He pulled out of their parking garage and merged into the steady flow of traffic. After a quick stop at their favorite coffee house, they were on their way.

XXX

Entering the town with pep always left Betty with a sense of foreboding. She had had some of her worst memories encased in this town. She had spent many a sleepless nights trying to work through her anxiety over her perfect family. Perhaps Jughead could sense her inner turmoil or perhaps he just knew her well enough by now to know that her anxiety had sky rocketed because he was interlocking their fingers a moment later, holding her hand over the console.

"So, what are the chances you'll take me to the famous Pop's?" Jughead asked, and Betty knew he was trying to take her mind off her nerves; she smiled appreciatively.

"Well, pretty good, I'd say. You can't just come to Riverdale and not try Pop's," she laughed. "The onion rings are something close to sinful."

"Mm, a way to a man's heart," Jughead replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Do all the Jones's men think with their stomachs?" Betty teased, and he smirked.

"Only the good-looking ones," he winked.

They drove the mostly silent streets of her hometown but every now and then Betty would catch sight of people playing in the snow. She smiled as she reminisced about the times her and Polly would play in the snow during their own breaks from school. Seeing their town covered in thick, white blankets of snow had made Betty feel safe in her hometown.

Jughead cut the engine once she had directed him down the route to her childhood home. She stared up at her home apprehensively, nervous knots coiling themselves tightly in her stomach. It wasn't until she felt fingertips brushing alongside her cheek did she blink and pull herself out of the place she had gone to. She looked around and spotted Jughead smiling kindly at her.

"It's going to be alright, baby," he murmured, and she nodded, returning his smile as much as she could.

"I know. Now, let's get in there and see just how crazy my family has become since seeing them last," she laughed weakly. Jughead searched her face, before nodding.

"Let's go," he agreed.

XXX

The Cooper house hold was alight with energy. Polly and her children; Mr. and Mrs. Cooper; and Betty, and Jughead. There wasn't a moment for a breather, not since Mrs. Cooper whisked Betty away the moment she walked through door, uttering something about needing the perfect dressing. While helping her mom in the kitchen, Betty kept an eye on Jughead, who was playing with Polly's children in the backyard. As of that very moment, they were having a mighty snowball fight.

Betty's hands mixed the dressing while her mind stayed focused on the conversation with her mother.

"…And really, Elizabeth, a grey sweater. On Christmas Eve?" Alice Cooper chastised. Betty rolled her eyes internally but didn't say anything, knowing it would only goad her mother into nitpicking about something else.

"For heaven sake's Mother, she looks fine," Polly insisted, smiling encouragingly at Betty. Betty nodded once in her sister's direction, fingernails curling inwards and outwards in an attempt to not get frustrated. It was a habit that she hadn't had to utilize while in the city but whenever she was around her mom, it was a different story. Just then, Jughead and the two kids came inside the house, hair windswept and cheeks rosy. Betty smiled at them as the little ones ran towards her, gripping both of her legs.

"Hello, munchkins. Did you guys have fun in the snow?" Betty asked. Toothy grins and wide-eyed nods followed her question. She looked up at Jughead.

"They have mean right curveballs," he said, and she laughed.

"Alright, you two. Let's get you washed up before dinner," Polly said, holding onto each other her children's hands. Jughead looked at Betty.

"Do I have time for a shower?" Jughead asked, and she nodded.

"If you're quick," she replied. He kissed her on the cheek, smiled boyishly, and made his way towards the stairs that led to her old bathroom.

"Ahem," Betty jumped slightly, turning to look at her mom.

"Yes?" Betty asked curiously.

"Elizabeth Cooper, do you know that that boy loves you?" Alice asked, eyebrow quirked; Betty stifled a laughed.

"Yeah, Mom, I do," she said.

"And, how do you feel about him?" Alice asked.

"The same exact way," came the reply. Then, before her mother could intrude into her life even more, Betty was walking through the kitchen and into the dining room, laying dishes down on their table.

XXX

Dinner, while slightly stressful, was still enjoyable. Betty helped herself to second helpings, despite the thin purse of her mother's lips. Jughead was on his third. They were laughing and talking; drinking and eating. When she was finished with her second plate, Betty stood up to start carrying things into the kitchen but Jughead beat her to it.

"Allow me, Betts," he murmured into her ear, and she nodded, feet hurting from having standing for so long. Jughead and her father took care of cleaning the kitchen while Betty and Alice sat and sipped wine. Normally, Betty wouldn't indulge in alcohol, since it didn't really mix well with her anxiety medication, but it was the holidays – she was going to live a little.

Jughead returned not too long after she had poured herself her glass and grinned at her.

"Come outside with me, baby?" Jughead asked softly, and she grinned.

"Of course."

The couple made their way to the front yard, grabbing a blanket from the couch as they did so. Once they were outside, they sat down on the swing on the porch, and Betty tucked herself into Jughead's side, curling her feet up underneath her. She watched as the snow fell in little flurries, landing softly on the ground.

"So, Christmas with the Coopers hasn't been awful," Jughead murmured, and she chuckled.

"No, it hasn't," she agreed. "My mother could've been a lot worse. She did call you out for loving me, though."

"The horror," Jughead gasped, and Betty laughed. They fell silent, enjoying the stillness of the night. It wasn't until several moments later that Jughead looked at her.

"You know that I do though, right?" Jughead asked.

"Hmm?"

"Love you," he said softly. She looked at him, noticing a twinkle in his eye and she smiled softly.

"I love you, too."

"And, I'd love you even more if we went and got those onion rings from Pop's sooner rather than later," he added.

Betty rolled her eyes. The man was always dictated by his stomach. Merry Christmas Eve indeed.

Author's notes: Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's really coming down hard out there," Betty murmured, eyes assessing the thick snow fall. Jughead made his way up to her, peering over her shoulder.

"Yeah, the weatherman said it's supposed to last all night," he replied, and Betty sighed.

"Great."

Betty knew that it wasn't the end of the world, but she had finals and her last thesis to work on before she graduated in two weeks. She needed this time to study, not be worried about if she was going to get into a wreck on the road. Sighing again, she slipped into her sweater.

"I guess I should head out before it gets any worse. Wish me luck?" Betty asked, pecking her boyfriend's lips. He looked at her oddly when he pulled back.

"You're not actually thinking about driving in that are you?" Jughead demanded, a look of horror etched across his face. Betty rolled her eyes.

"Jug, I have studying to do," she reminded him.

"So, take a night off," Jughead replied. Betty, while already stretched thin as is, felt herself being tugged tighter. She feared that if she was stretched any more, she'd snap. Inhaling slowly through her nose, she shook her head, smiling apologetically.

"Jug, I can't. I have finals, a thesis paper to write, not to mention I have to back cupcakes for Polly's arrival with the kids this weekend," she said, fists curling inwards. It was a rare occurrence to behold. Her fists almost never felt the urge to dig into her skin anymore; not since she moved out of her home. Perhaps Jughead noted the wild look in her eye, or the shortness of her breath, or maybe both, because he was placing his hands on her shoulders a moment later.

"Baby? Betty. Breathe," he said. She tried but all that came out was a hiccup of sorts.

"Follow my lead," he murmured. He started inhaling on the next count and, after waiting a moment, she followed him. They breathed in synchronization for several minutes until at long last, Betty's fingers uncurled and she was breathing normally again.

"Sorry," she whispered, cheeks burning in shame. It had been awhile since anxiety had reared its ugly head and here it happened, in front of her boyfriend. She looked down as he dropped a kiss to her hairline.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he replied gently, smoothing his hands over the tops of her arms. "But, I do want you staying here tonight. We can make a date night out of it. Make some hot chocolate and popcorn; watch old classics. The works."

Betty bit her lip, trying to think of a way out of this.

"I don't have my pajamas," she said weakly, and Jughead quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Are you forgetting you sleep in my clothes 99.9 percent of the time, regardless of who's apartment we're at?" Jughead asked, and she giggled, caving.

"Alright, alright, you win," she sighed, smile playing at the edges of her lips. He grinned, fist bumping the air victoriously.

"Did you just fist bump?" Betty asked incredulously, and Jughead's eyes twinkled.

"It's one of my many talents," he said. Betty rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully, before looking around the kitchen.

"How about we go change into pajamas, turn off our cell phones, make the hot chocolate, and just have the night to ourselves?" Betty asked softly.

"Says the girl who wanted to study at first," Jughead cringed.

"The horror," Betty teased. He pecked her on the cheek.

"Your pajamas await," he said, tilting his head towards his bedroom. She rolled her eyes fondly and went to go retrieve them.

XXX

Once they were back in the kitchen, Betty turned on some Christmas music as they made the hot chocolate, dancing and twirling around one another to get the correct ingredients they desired. At one-point, Silent Night came on and Betty began to sing softly along with the music filtering out of her boyfriend's radio. Betty watched as Jughead paused from adding even more marshmallows to his hot chocolate and looked up at her, smiling. She smiled back.

"What?" Betty asked softly.

"I just like when you sing. It's as if you don't have a care in the world," he replied, and her smile brightened as something warm and all-encompassing bloomed inside of her chest.

"Thanks, Juggie," she murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. Once their hot chocolate was made, Jughead led the way into his living room, turning on his TV and DVD player. She got to pick the first movie so, naturally, she went with It's a Wonderful Life.

"Ah, yes, one of the greatest," Jughead stated, and she laughed.

"The best," she agreed. She reached behind them, took the blanket off the back of the couch, and wrapped it around them. Then, laying her head on his chest, she settled in for the movie, the snow storm creating a winter wonderland for them to enjoy.

Author's note: Super short one tonight. Enjoy. Also, if you guys have any prompts, just let me know! Xx


	4. Chapter 4

When Betty woke up the morning of Christmas Eve, she felt absolutely miserable. Head pounding, swollen throat, and chills. She was definitely sick. She suppressed a groan as she sat up in her bed slowly. The room spun and she was suddenly flopping back down onto her pillows. Just then, there was a gentle knock at her door.

"Come in," she croaked, and the door opened. Her roommate, Veronica, peered her head in.

"B? Are you alright?" Veronica asked, and Betty sighed.

"S'no. I'm sick," she mumbled through a thick head of snot. Veronica sat down on the edge of her bed and placed a motherly hand against her forehead.

"B, you're burning up," she muttered with a frown.

"This is just great. S'not like I have a Christmas Eve party to go to," Betty groaned. Veronica winced in sympathy.

"It'll be okay," she assured.

"V, it's my mother's Christmas Eve party," Betty emphasized, and Veronica shrugged.

"She'll just have to deal with it," she said firmly, but Betty shook her head.

"No, no, no. I'm not letting a little cold knock me out. I'm going," she said, attempting to push herself back up into a sitting position.

"Is there any point in arguing you on this?" Veronica asked defeatedly, and Betty shook her head.

"No," she replied stubbornly.

"Thought so."

XXX

Betty spent the morning preparing her outfit for the party. Alice Cooper had told her to not worry about bringing anything to eat and, she normally wouldn't have listened to her, but with her being sick as a dog, she didn't want to risk spreading her germs even more than she already would be by attending the party.

Betty felt sluggish, like she was moving at a snail's pace. Her whole body ached and her frame was continuously wracked with tremors due to her fever. Part of her wondered if she should heed Veronica's advice and just stay home. However, the more stubborn part of her brain told her that she'd never forgive herself if she got knocked down by something as silly as being sick.

Just then, there was a knock at their door and, head spinning uncomfortably, Betty looked up.

"I'll get it," Veronica, who had been clucking after Betty like a mother hen all morning, said.

Betty listened as Veronica made her way to the front door and opened it. "She's in the kitchen."

Frowning, Betty wondered who her roommate was talking to but she didn't have to wonder for long. Jughead popped his head around the corner a moment later.

"Juggie?" Betty asked, and he grimaced at her congested tone.

"Hey, Betts," he said. "I hear you're sick."

Betty glared at Veronica who looked far too pleased with herself.

"I'll leave you guys to it, then," the dark-haired woman said. She spun on her heel and left the apartment.

"I don't have the time for this, Jug," Betty murmured, before coughing harshly into her elbow. Jughead winced.

"Betty, I know you're stubborn but you need to rest," he said softly, but she just shook her head.

"I can't. I have my mother's party to go to and we all know how upset she'll be if I don't go, especially if I don't go because of a cold and…and…and," she trailed off, feeling herself getting worked up. Jughead cradled her face between his hands, placing a chaste kiss onto her brow.

"Baby," he murmured. "I've already spoken to Alice. She said, under no circumstance, are you allowed to get out in this weather and go to a party while sick."

Betty turned her head to look out the window. She watched as the snow fell.

"What am I supposed to do, then?" Betty asked through a thick head of snot.

"Go get changed into your pajamas while I make you some tea. Then we'll just hang out on the couch and watch movies, alright?" Jughead asked.

"Christmas ones?" Betty asked hopefully.

"Of course," Jughead grinned, and Betty thought about it, before nodding.

"Alright," she acquiesced. She went to her room and got changed into her favorite winter pajamas, adding her sweater for an extra layer of protection against the chills still emanating from her body, before heading back into the living room. Jughead was just finishing up with the tea in the kitchen.

"Get settled on the couch, baby," he called, and Betty followed his instructions. She sat down on the couch and waited for him. When Jughead came into the room, he handed her the tea.

"Try to drink it'll all. It'll help with your throat, alright?" Jughead asked softly, and she nodded.

"Alright," she replied, taking a sip.

"Now," Jughead began. "The Holiday or The Family Stone?"

Of course Jughead knew two of her all-time favorite Christmas movies. Thinking about it, she smiled.

"The Family Stone, please," Betty said. Jughead nodded and put the DVD on, before sitting back down on the couch. He leaned back onto the armrest, pulling Betty with him as he went. Once she was on his chest, he covered them with a blanket, tucking it in around her securely. She smiled as she nestled into his chest.

"Thanks, Jug," she murmured, sighing contentedly. He dropped a kiss to her hairline, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Anything for you, my Betts," he replied quietly. They fell silent then, watching the movie, and Betty was left to think how this might be her favorite Christmas Eve to date. Smiling happily, she nestled herself further into her boyfriend's arms and closed her eyes, letting the sound of the movie lull her into a gentle sleep.

Author's note: Enjoy. Xxx


End file.
